Not the Same
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: They aren't the same...they never were and never would be. Fauxlivia faces the death of her child while Olivia faces life with a child. Post 3x13 Immortality. All those who hate the baby plot enjoy.
1. Fauxlivia

Not the Same

Spoilers: 3x13 Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...if I did Fauxlivia would NOT be pregnant!

* * *

Life is semi-perfect, no man in her life but inside her is a tiny being that solidifies her place in her world. She has risen through the ranks quickly...when the job becomes too much for Lincoln, the Secretary does not waste time promoting her to head of Fringe Division...securing a safe career placement for her pregnancy.

* * *

The joy of having a child is short lived because six months in she gets a genetic screening as requested by the Secretary and the news it not good...in fact its horrible.

Brandon looks at her with a solemn face, the Secretary is across the room waiting as well.

"The genetic disease that Peter had is in the baby's DNA but while the cure he was given cured him...it didn't stop the gene from reproducing. Your travel between worlds hyped the genes as it was still developing. The baby won't live past a year...it'll die slowly and in pain just as Peter was." He looked at them both, "I'm sorry, if it had been within the first few weeks the gene could have been removed but not now."

* * *

So she continued with the pregnancy and prepared to care for her sick child, nothing seemed right anymore...she'd lost everything and now her only comfort, her child...she was going to loose everything all together.

She cries often and the day the birth comes she wishes the baby dies in childbirth without suffering. However the cry is heard and the nurse held up a baby...it was a boy.

* * *

Holding him she smiled, he had Peter's nose and bright blue eyes. The knowledge that her child's life was short-lived didn't matter at that moment. "Welcome to the world baby boy, James Peter Dunham. You're named after my daddy and your daddy...he's a good man, made some bad choices but that doesn't matter...its just you and me."

* * *

She buries her son after watching him suffer...three months the disease starts in and she can't bare to see her son in pain so she kills him, smothering him in his sleep. She thinks the Secretary will kill her for doing so but instead he just nods, saying he understands and he's glad she has the ability to end her son's suffering while he could not.

Life moves on, her son is dead and the only reason for Peter to return is gone...she found it ironic that what took him away was the reason for him having no need to return: the disease.

She's unaware that a world away, the day her son is buried her alternate gets news of her own...however hers is full of joy.

* * *

A/N: This is my revolt against 3x13...I hate it so I use it. Next is Olivia's story...our Olivia.


	2. Olivia

Not the Same

Spoilers: 3x13 Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...if I did Fauxlivia would NOT be pregnant!

* * *

Peter stood beside Olivia as she sat on the exam table in a room at Massive Dynamic. Nina is looking at her. "Its healthy, once we knew you were pregnant we ran a detailed scan...the baby, a little boy...he's lucky. He has neither Cortexiphan nor Peter's genetic disease...it seems he got the lucky draw this time considering he is unplanned."

"Thank you Nina." Olivia nodded to her and the woman left, she looked at Peter with a smile and took his hands. "Its a boy and he's healthy."

Peter leaned down and kissed her, "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"I know," she smiled up at him and ran her hands up an down his shoulders. "Things happen."

Peter shook his head, "I should have checked the expiration date on the box...are you sure you're alright with this?"

"If you had asked me that a year ago I would have said no, but we've come a long way Peter. We've gotten past everything, accepted what has to be accepted and forgiven what has to be forgiven. We have a son, he's healthy and I know right now you want to scream that you're going to be a father."

He nodded, "a boy...you're in trouble."

She laughed and looked at him, "I hope not."

* * *

She continues on and let's the pregnancy advance, enjoying the closeness to Peter. Their son was healthy and perfect and Broyles put her on immediate desk work to prevent anything happening.

In the end, she finds she wants her son safe...he's everything she wants and already loves. Peter loves her, admitting that her alternate would always be with him in some way but she was who he loved and would choose if it came down to a choice...and for once she believed didn't doubt him.

* * *

Their son entered the world with a healthy cry, she held him first before Peter did. "Welcome to the world baby boy," Olivia looked at her son. "What should we name him?"

"Dunham...after his mother, he is a Dunham after all. Dunham Robert Bishop," he touched their son's blond hair and smiled. "Hi there Dunham, its Daddy."

* * *

Dunham grows up oblivious to the war he is part of just by his birth, the other side seemed to stop fighting and the worlds began to heal.

"Dunham!" Olivia turned at the sound of a loud pop and finds her son having blown up a two liter soda with a simple mentos mint drop. "Just like your father."

"Thanks Mom, I can't wait to repeat it and show Dad."

* * *

A/N: Next is just one of those wrap up ones epilogues.


	3. Both

Not the Same

Spoilers: 3x13 Immortality

Disclaimer: I do not own Fringe...if I did Fauxlivia would NOT be pregnant!

* * *

Olivia watched her son go after her husband, trying to show him his latest experiment. At that moment for the first time since long before her son was born, she thought about her alternate and wondered what she was doing.

She didn't know a world away, a woman identical to her was wondering the same thing. Their lives connected by a single war and a single man but they were never the same and always different.

One had a son who died and the other had a son who lived.

One had no one and the other had a husband.

One had a career as her life and the other had a family who loved her.

One lost everything for a mission and the other gained everything for life.

* * *

A/N: And there you go...for all those against the plot they have on Fringe concerning Fauxlivia here's something for you.


End file.
